


Winds of Change

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Hitman's Bodyguard, M/M, Reunions, Swearing, Talking, The Hitman's Bodygaurd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: How Paz finds out he's being released after his husband evades capture by Interpol.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Winds of Change

Despite being taller, stronger than most of the guards in this shitty excuse of a Dutch prison, Paz let them lead him towards one of the rooms that were only used for meetings. They hadn’t told him why they were going there, but Paz knew from when he was first put in here - the many meetings about making sure he wasn’t in contact with his husband in any way whatsoever (despite doing so in the many creative ways that baffled all of the guards and warden of the prison) - that it was about Din.

He only knew due to the basket of flowers left on the ledge of that stupid ass clock that faced his room. It had brought a smile to his face, the conversation on the phone from only a day or so before coming to mind when noticing that it was his favourite type of flower. 

Lilies in a range of colours that couldn’t be missed by Paz.

It was a message that he would come back for Paz. That he was alive and well - well, well enough for Din’s standard of health since the man was always improvising and getting himself injured in some way. How Din lived as one of the best assassins was beyond Paz.

The guards put him in a room, cuffing his legs to the chair. He waited for one of those Interpol agents, asking their questions that would get no answers too. It was the same song and dance from when they first put him in there, asking for any more details of what Din had left out of his confessions when he was caught. Unfortunately for them that Din was smart enough to never tell him beyond the basic details of his jobs.

There were some things that a husband and husband didn’t need to tell each other. Din certainly didn’t know some of his past simply because it wasn’t relevant. Except for maybe a kid or two of his who were pulled into Din’s world. Only then were details spoken between them.

One of the agents came in, opening and closing the door without fuss. It was a woman with short black hair and steel brown eyes that spoke of no-nonsense. In her arms was a single manila file, the familiar colour of ugly orange-yellow that stood out against the black and grey colours of her clothing. She sat down across from Paz, folding her hands together.

“Do you know the whereabouts of Din Djarin, Mr. Djarin?” She asked carefully. As if she were simply asking him what the weather was as opposed to where his husband could have run to, to evade capture. Probably thought that being calm would go a long way to getting him to tell.

That was her first mistake. Not understanding the loyalty and trust between the two of them. None of those agents thought about the fact that they could love each other enough that they wouldn’t give the other up for anything.

Time for the game.

A bitter smile and a little lean towards the metal table to say,” Do I look like a man who knows where his husband has run off to? Or do I look dump and cheap enough as a blond to spill any kind of shit to you people?”

There was a quick moment of widening eyes from the agent. As if she couldn’t believe that he would speak that way to her. “I wasn’t implying anything at all, sir. I just want to know if he told you where he was going.

It was phrased differently, but it was the same question underneath. 

“I don’t know where he is. I haven’t been in contact since our sanctioned phone call before all this dumb ass shit went down. Why do you think I would know?”

“We believed he might have spoken to you since he was under contract to speak at the trial in exchange for your freedom, Mr. Djarin.”

So that’s why he put the flowers on the clock tower. Oh, Din how sweet of him.

Paz leaned back into his chair, smiling brightly in a way that pissed all the agents off when speaking to him. “He hasn’t contacted me since that sanctioned call. So either go find someone who does know where he is or use me as bait again to capture him. Otherwise, let me go.”

He watched as one of her eyes twitched, annoyance clear to Paz. She didn’t move to get up, however, still sitting down in the uncomfortable metal chair.

“What, too proud to admit that someone can evade you, people? And people think I’m the dumb blond.”

“No, Mr. Djarin.” She said, speaking lowly. As if she would get up and punch him for his attitude. “We just want him back in custody. We figured he would have contacted you to be back together. Your relationship is a talking point for Din’s case.”

“Then make note that speaking to either of us about the other doesn’t get you anywhere.”

A tilt to her head as if she were considering the possibility to do so. But Paz knew that she would forget soon after Paz was released. They didn’t have anything on him besides being the pretty and strong husband to Din Djarin. But then again, that was a crime to this agency.

“I’m sorry for taking up your time, Mr. Djarin. I hope your release brings you a new chance at life.” The agent said, standing up.

Paz rolled his eyes, knowing that was a scripted line. Nobody in this prison or at Interpol hoped for that. They would be waiting for when either he or Din made a mistake to sink their claws into them and put them behind bars once more.

“That’s the most fucking bald-faced lie that I’ve ever heard.”

“Watch your language, Mr. Djarin.” She snapped, turning despite being at the door.

“What, is there a reason why? Just expressing how I fucking feel since your shitty organization likes to treat me as if I’m the criminal despite it not being fucking true.”

She opened and then closed her mouth. As if she were about to reply in the same low and nasty way he had just done. She turned away, going through the door.

_____________________

It was an uneventful reunion for the two of them. Din came through the door of Paz’s new apartment, holding only a single bright blue lily in his hand. Paz paused the show he was watching, looking towards the other man with a blank stare.

“Cyar’ika, where have you’ve been?”

“Visiting the flower shop. The one that grows the lilies you like.” 

For all that Din was as an assassin - ruthless and calculating that always managed to make Paz feel all kinds of things during the dark of night when his husband wasn’t at his side - he was so soft-spoken. He was also thoughtful in ways that Paz’s previous past partners could never live up to.

The duality of the man as is husband always made Paz fall that much harder for him when it was front and center. When they adopted a child together, he knew that Din would be a great father to them.

Getting up from the couch, Paz walked over to his husband and plucked the lily from the man’s hands. With practiced ease, he put the lily behind his ear, knowing that it would make Din go crazy. 

“Don’t be late next time. I might not be able to forgive you.” He said teasingly. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Din’s mouth, he loved the way he felt the way his husband hitched his breath. 

“I’ll try my best, cyare,” Din murmured, his voice becoming softer than it already was.

“I’ll take it as a promise.”

The smile on the other man’s face was worth being in that shitty Dutch prison for the last two years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did another The Hitman's Bodyguard AU because I can't I leave this AU alone with these two alone. I was inspired by the song, Caution by The Killers because it had the feel I wanted for another one-shot for this AU it seems. I got this done in one sitting because I was that excited to do it lol.
> 
> I might do a whole fic around this AU during this pandemic since I figured out who the other couple should be in such a fic. I can be found on Tumblr by fandom-in-lyrics where I post SW stuff and what ideas I might doing next for The Mandalorian fandom.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully it was a fun one-shot to read


End file.
